


His Knight In Shining Armour

by orphan_account



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Drama, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Excessive Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fracas, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jeremy only sees darkness, can his knight save him from himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildes/gifts), [LittleMissZero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissZero/gifts), [marginaliana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/gifts).



> For the lovely the lovely marginalia, wildes and LittleMissZero who helped and supported me more than they know;) Thank you very much<3  
> -Twiee x

When his _Up!_ finally rolled to a complete stop, he really thought that was it. Richard had mocked him restlessly at his choice of car, before the small group had bravely entered Chernobyl. He had heard nothing from James all afternoon, only assuming that he was not far ahead.

The evening dusk was quickly turning into late night inky darkness, stars peeking sneakily between clouds. Feeling utterly hopeless, his eyes helplessly followed the cameramen's Range Rover until he couldn't see a damn thing anymore. 

Turning the still rolling camera off, he let out a string of frustrating, not so child friendly words and continued to search the dark for any signs of life. He found none.

The Geiger counter next to him gave another warning as the needle jumped dangerously to the right. Uselessly turning the ignition key over and over again, Jeremy finally gave up the attempt and put his weary head in his hands. Grasping the steering wheel tightly, he wanted nothing more than to get out of this radioactive wasteland; or even better, the Ukraine.

The abandoned playground to his right look distinctively lonely, trying to go back years before the disaster had struck, to when children had still played here.

He couldn't even count the dreadful minutes that had passed, as they had emptied themselves of all personal items before entering this hell, including his watch. The metal box kept on clicking mercilessly as the pitch darkness surrounded him.

\---

He had dozed off, trying to completely forget his situation.

Jeremy awoke by a pair of bright headlights. Squinting past the deceased suns, he managed to make out the shape of a car. Still partialy blinded, the vehicle stopped steadily to his left and a hand motioned his to step out. So he did.

Slamming the door to his deceiving little _Up!_ he quickly scuttled out and sat down next to his knight who had saved him yet again.

Turning his head to the only man he trusted, Jeremy flung himself at James with force that surprised them both. Carding his fingers through his boyfriends long, scruffy hair. Sighing he whispered:

_"I've never been so happy to see your stupid face May."_

Carefully squeezing back James responded with a _"bugger off"_ , but with a smile on his face. With a chaste press of lips he finally let go, straightening his shirt; he flashed James a brief smile as they drove off.

The comfortable silence seemed to stretch on forever. The only sound to be heard was the gentle roll of the Dacia's tyres and Tschaikowsky's 6th symphony streaming from the speakers.

Suddenly James soft tenor broke the silence by quietly humming along to the orchestra. Jeremy turned his head, only to stare lovingly at the sight before him. The yellow light had cast itself across James' features, making his hair glow in the darkness. Transfixed, Jeremy could only fondly gaze at the man he only just realized he was in love with.

James had never pushed, never mentioned it; told him it was allright, that it was enough. Despite this, Jeremy new that he had hurt James more than anything or anyone else.

 _"James I- I..."_ He stuttered, trying his best.

 _"Hmm?"_ James turned his head towards him, a smile tugging on his lips.

_"I- think we need to go to the grocers when we get back."_

_Damn._

\---

Their flight back had been delayed, and Richard's appalling mood had spread itself like a deadly disease amongst their tiny crew.

Feeling his phone go off on his pocket, Jeremy ignored it as he caught up to James, slinging a long arm over his shoulders, and let a loud laugh out as Andy commented the stewardess' skirts.

James had beaten him to the window seat, again, making him fold himself into the one closest to the aisle. There really was no point of being an a plane if you weren't flying it yourself, James told him; complaining about the lack of entertainment.

Settling into his temporary seat, Jeremy made small tack with the crew, laughing along; passing time.

Knowing James always got tired of flying long distance, he swiveled his gaze to his right. Sure enough, James body had slumped against the wall, face looking pained by the angle.

He had not wanted to wake him up by lacing their fingers together. Instead James only moved to settle his head on Jeremy's shoulder, pushing towards the steady warmth of his body.

Jeremy's heart ached at the sweetness of it all, seeing Richard watching him out of the corner of his eye. Smirking, he looked up. Hammond nodded once in his direction, as if to say _"good for you, mate"_.

 _"Your just jealous Rich."_ Jeremy flung back, not really meaning it.

_"Yeah, yeah. Fuck off Jezza."_

But the swift full of lift from Richard as he shifted his attention towards his phone told him otherwise.

Getting an idea, he carefully tried pulling his phone out of his trouser pocket with one hand, not wanting to wake his partner. Succeeding, he unlocked it; noticing the red bar of percentage he had left and opened a message from his sister on the tiny screen.

Trying to balance the ongoing turbulence Jeremy read the message, usually carefree face turning a sickly white within seconds. Slipping his fingers from their tight hold he covered his mouth and gasped.

James awoke smiling, but as he turned to face his lover; blinking the sleep from his eyes, he saw Jeremy's phone drop with a thud to the floor, and he knew something was wrong. The expression on his face was horrifying, tears threatening to crack loose at the corner of his eyes.

_"Jezza- bloody Nora, what's wrong?"_

Having caught the attention of almost everyone around Jeremy slowly turned his head towards James. Grasping their fingers tightly together again as he closed his eyes. And to James great horror, the tears came flooding down.

Cupping Jeremy's stubbly cheek and wiping the droplets away with the pad of his thumb, he whispered:

 _"Jez?"_ Voice caching dangerously as he tenderly stroked Jeremy's damp cheekbone.

Opening his eyes again, he took a breath of air and responded:

_"She died overnight James, my mum's dead."_

Silence fell, and beneath the seat Jeremy's abandoned phone flickered before it too died.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a slightly darker turn than what I originally thought of, but oh well. Enjoy! x

"Jeremy?" James' voice rang out through the house as he shrugged off his coat and gloves, throwing his wallet in the bowl next to the door.  
The crisp temperature outside was at the very least nippy as it mixed with the strong winter winds.

"Jezza?" He tried again, still no answer.

Afraid that the bloody idiot had hurt himself, or even worse... He shoved the thought to the back of his mind, and stepped into the kitchen; taking in the sight before him.

There was at least one empty whiskey bottle and half a full glass still standing next to a case of wine. Another glass was currently being held captive by a very drunk Jeremy. Anger instantly washed over James like a tidal wave. 

"What the actual fuck?! You where supposed to pick me up at the station hours ago! I had to take a bloody cab back!" Eyes ablaze, James' exclamation seemed to have no affect on Jeremy whatsoever; his face remained as expressionless as before. 

Approaching the table where Jeremy had seated himself, his fingers itched to clear away the mess that had been created. Facing the window, as if to watch the newly formed flakes rain from the sky, Jeremy's body remained still.

"You could've phoned before you decided to get hammered you know." James added, hand reaching over to take the glass away. 

Finally receiving a reaction, Jeremy slammed it down, sloshing the amber liquid all over himself. Turning his head, reckless anger and possibly guilt reflected in his red rimmed eyes. James backed up, almost afraid of the dark side that had visibly taken over Jeremy's features. 

Chair scraping harshly against the floor, Jeremy moved towards him with a speed that barely possibly with his bad hip. Pinning the slightly shorter man against the wall, James' head crashed painfully against the tilled surface.  
Blunt fingernails dug almost painfully into his hips, and he really struggled to get out of Jeremy's drunken grip. 

"Not to tonight Jeremy-" He pleaded, but all that James could do was limply oblige to his persisting mouth. All loving gentleness that Jeremy's kisses usually held was gone when his tongue pushed past James slack lips; breaths mixing together, and Jeremy's stinking purely of alcohol. 

James' hands where still flat against the older mans chest, trying to push him away. But as as he felt Jeremy's hands wander closer to his arse, trying to grind them closer together, James snapped and forcefully punched Jeremy squarely in the jaw.

James noticed his mistake only when it was to late. 

He had just enough time to see his grey eyes fill with anger before he felt Jeremy's fingers curl dangerously around his throat. Trying desperately to breath, James eyes watered as Jeremy marked his neck and and shoulder with red and purple bite marks. 

His free arm crushing James against their kitchen wall, and as Jeremy bit down a second time on a particularly sensitive spot he let a whimper escape him.  
Startled, Jeremy loosened his grip slightly and James took the chance to break free.

Gasping for breath, James quickly behind a chair; as to protect himself. But Jeremy made no move towards him. 

Not even looking back, James almost ran out; only stopping to retrieve his car keys from the hallway cupboard. Not even bothering with his jacket, James slammed the door and stepped outside. The wind whipped his long hair into his eyes, hiding the warm tears streaming down his cheeks. 

\--

Jeremy couldn't take the tiredness anymore, and fell unconscious as soon as his head hit the pillow.

\--

Hoping to God that she wasn't sound asleep already, James rang the doorbell and waited.  
His Panda was parked not far away, street lamp illuminating the flakes of snow that where fluttering to the pavement.

James shivered as an unusually strong gust blew past him. Wrapping his arms around himself, and flinching as his nails scraped over his now bruised hip bones. 

Finally, the hallway light flickered to life and James didn't even wait for an invitation as Sarah opened her white front door. 

"James?" She exclaimed softly. 

"James, what's the matter darling?" Her well known voice soothing his frightened state. 

Shaking, he didn't even consider slipping his shoes off as he sat down on the worn leather sofa.  
By the state of his former girlfriend; but still one of his closest friends, he had probably woken her by his persistent knocking. 

Sarah's pale pink nightgown hung loosely from her petite form, and her long blonde hair was formed into one of her messy buns.  
Closing the door behind her; Sarah took one good look at James' scruffy appearance and pained face and instantly knew something was wrong. 

She sat down next to him; warm, safe presence easing James' tension and letting then shift closer together. With one arm around him and the other comfortingly stroking the greying strands away from his face and tucking them behind his ear, James finally heaved a sob. 

Clinging himself to her slim shoulders he let tear after tear fall and stain her silk gown, and Sarah let him.  
He still loved her, just not in a romantic way; not anymore. Turning up unannounced at her doorstep, one o'clock in the morning, no need for explanations. 

With no curtain of hair in the way, James could only wait until she saw the bright marks Jeremy had left.  
And there it came, a horrifying gasp echoed through the room. 

"James, who did this to you?!" She whispered, tone changing almost instantly to anger. 

He apprehensively turned to face her, displaying the purple bruises standing out against his pale skin. 

"He- he was supposed to pick me up, he- I think he had to much to drink..." Stuttering to keep up, James took a breath of air and continued. 

"He's b-been so distant since she past... He just sh- shut down, all this emotion that he b-bottled up..." He choked out, letting her soft hands hug him close. With his face full of her vanilla scented hair, he closed his eyes. 

"I don't think we can get through this."


End file.
